


Happy Christmas and Merry New Year

by TheBarfly001



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Cameo, Christmas, F/M, Steamy, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Dusty and Ishani get all lovey dovey.





	

Ishani opened her eyes to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. She turned it off by touching her wingtip on the top of it and yawned. Then she looked to her side and noticed that her husband was not there. "Dusty?", she called out. No answer. She slowly rolled forward towards the hall which was decked with boughs of holly and other whatnot. Ishani smiled as the lights started to blink above her. There was a picture of Santa Car hanging in the middle with a wreath placed around it. Suddenly she felt a tap on her propeller which made her gasp and spin around. She immediately saw Dusty in front of her wearing a Santa hat and holding a candy cane in his mouth. His hat had the words "naughty" and "nice" stitched in and he was wearing it with the "naughty" side in front. Ishani burst into laughter and shook her nose. "Come here, you.", she said before abruptly planting her lips onto his, causing him to drop the candy cane. "Mmmmm.", Dusty moaned. Ishani just giggled and pushed against him more. Their movement caused them to break a few things such as ornaments and other fixtures but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together. As their lovemaking continued, two pill shaped figures with yellow skin and blue overalls popped up outside in front of the window. They started laughing and one of them grabbed a camera. He took a voyeuristic picture of the couple kissing before the escaping with his friend, laughing in high pitched voices all the while. Dusty took notice of this. "Ugh. Darn minions." "Oh, shut up.", Ishani said and pulled him back to her. They proceeded to break more things as the kissing session continued. The radio then turned on and a song started to play. "Feliz Navidad...Feliz Navidad...I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas...From the bottom of my heart."


End file.
